CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by MissMic
Summary: Tholl encuentra un ángel perdido en Nochebuena. Pero no tarda en descubrir que lo que había tomado por un ángel bien podría ser un demonio. YAOI. LEMON. Tholl x Mime.


**Algunas aclaraciones previas**

_Durante una actividad navideña en un foro, me tocó escribir un fic con la improbable pareja formada por Tholl y Mime. La duda era cómo un personaje tan retorcido como Mime podía llegar a encandilar a un hombre honesto y sencillo como Tholl; la respuesta me la dio el propio anime, en el que Mime utiliza su aspecto angélico para tomar desprevenidos a sus contrincantes. Así pues, decidí plantear la relación entre ellos como una contienda. Y este fue el resultado._

* * *

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

**\- I -**

Aquel Adviento fue el más frío que la aldea recordaba desde varias generaciones atrás. Incluso en aquella tierra de hielos eternos, no era habitual alcanzar semejante cota de frío; la leña, congelada, se negaba a encenderse, y si lo hacía, el humo se condensaba entre la escarcha de la chimenea, cubriéndolo todo con una pátina oscura que volvía el invierno aún más deprimente.

Eran tiempos de escasez.

Había poco que llevarse a la boca; el frío había diezmado tanto al ganado como a la caza, y comerciar con las regiones del sur era impensable: todos los bienes acababan en las arcas de palacio. Mientras tanto, la villa se extinguía por la falta de recursos y las enfermedades, que campaban a sus anchas entre sus debilitados habitantes. La situación era insostenible, y finalmente los aldeanos más fuertes, los jóvenes y los que aún aguantaban en pie, acabaron por rebelarse; se organizaron en pequeños grupos de asaltantes y emprendieron una guerrilla desesperada contra los nobles de palacio. Su causa estaba perdida de antemano: poco tenían que oponer unos simples granjeros a los experimentados soldados de la corte, y hubieran sido exterminados por completo en un par de escaramuzas de no haber sido por la presencia del antiguo alcalde de la villa, Tholl de Suuolema, un hombre gigantesco cuya enorme fortaleza y constitución lo convertían en un adversario formidable; incluso los bien entrenados soldados se veían incapaces de frenar la cólera del ciclópeo luchador.

Pero ni siquiera él era invencible.

La carestía lo debilitaba; también la pena, que crecía a diario al ritmo que menguaba la población de la aldea, hasta que ya no quedó nadie por quien seguir luchando. Ocurrió en Nochebuena: el último chiquillo de la villa se rindió al hambre, o al frío, o a las dos cosas a la vez. Tholl permaneció largo tiempo sentado a lado de su cama, con el rostro oculto entre sus enormes manazas, sin saber qué hacer a continuación; finalmente, cuando el sol de medianoche lo bañó todo con su luz fantasmagórica, el antiguo alcalde de Suuolema enterró al niño junto al cementerio de la aldea -el pequeño camposanto había terminado por resultar insuficiente- y orientó sus pasos el dirección al palacio de Polaris, esperando acabar con la despótica princesa Hilda y toda su corte, o mejor todavía, morir en el intento.

Caminó largas horas antes de avistar la elegante construcción a lo lejos, y al observar la menuda silueta de Hilda en el borde mismo de la roca de Odín, se detuvo y dudó.

Más tarde Tholl pensaría que aquel instante de vacilación había estado sin duda predestinado; porque fue al detener sus pasos que escuchó ruidos entre unos arbustos al borde mismo del camino: una respiración fatigosa y un sonido rápido y seco que tras unos segundos de desconcierto consiguió identificar con el castañeteo de unos dientes.

Tholl sacó su cuchillo, aunque sospechaba que la precaución era innecesaria, y se acercó despacio hacia los arbustos; al separar la maleza, encontró un ángel yaciendo entre las hierbas. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó; luego se dio cuenta de que no era más que un joven, tan delicado que parecía una muchacha, enfundado en unos ropajes blancos a todas luces insuficientes; sin perder el tiempo en plantearse quién era el imprudente o de dónde había salido, lo envolvió con su capa y lo levantó del suelo, poniendo rumbo de nuevo a la aldea, donde podría atenderle mejor, o al menos darle algo de calor obligando a encenderse a alguna de las chimeneas. El chico no parecía tener nada más que un principio de hipotermia; temblaba como un pájaro contra el pecho de Tholl, y en un momento dado le dirigió al gigante una mirada tan llena de desamparo que el hombre, no sabiendo cómo confortarle, le sonrió y le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad.

**\- II -**

Horas después, sentado frente al fuego con varias mantas sobre los hombros y una infusión caliente entre las manos, el chico parecía totalmente repuesto. No obstante, algo no parecía ir bien con él aún; estudiaba las llamas con concentración exagerada, y un brillo extraño en sus iris ambarinos provocó un escalofrío en Tholl, quien de repente pensó que su anterior comparación del muchacho con un ángel no podía haber estado más desacertada. Sacudió la cabeza.

"_Imaginaciones_".

Recordó la mirada de desamparo que le había dirigido antes el chico y se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por sus propios fantasmas.

—Me llamo Tholl —dijo, en un intento por tranquilizar al muchacho, a todas luces tenso—. Solía ser el alcalde de esta aldea.

Omitió cualquier alusión a lo ocurrido con los lugareños, porque no quería incomodar al chico con historias lúgubres, pero sobre todo porque no quería recordarlo. No aún.

—Iba camino del palacio de Polaris cuando te encontré —explicó en cambio—. Fue una verdadera suerte que te escuchara.

El joven le dirigió una mirada extraña; Tholl hubiera jurado que en su expresión ardían la furia y el sarcasmo frente a su comentario; y había algo más, algo tan oscuro, tan tortuoso, que no quiso profundizar más en ello, achacándolo a un exceso de imaginación por su parte, aunque la sensación fue tan desagradable que le obligó a apartar rápidamente la vista, con el estómago encogido.

—Soy Mime de Tulkaii —dijo entonces el muchacho.

Su voz era rica, delicada y llena de matices, y cuando Tholl levantó de nuevo la mirada, sorprendido, se quedó sin aliento: el rostro del chico no tenía nada que ver con lo que había mostrado antes, sus grandes ojos ambarinos se abrían con expresión limpia y su boca estaba relajada en un gesto tranquilo, convirtiéndolo en la viva imagen de la inocencia; pero lo que en realidad había turbado al antiguo alcalde de Suuolema era su belleza impecable y andrógina.

El joven -Mime, se dijo el antiguo alcalde, memorizando el nombre- sonrió ante el evidente pasmo de Tholl, aunque su cara no mostró rastro de ironía; más bien reflejaba la diversión de alguien familiarizado con la reacción que su semblante solía causar en la gente. Enseguida su aspecto se tornó grave.

—Yo también viajaba a palacio. Mi familia… murió recientemente.

Y de nuevo aquel brillo acerado en sus pupilas, a pesar de su expresión acongojada.

—Pensaba ofrecer mis servicios como músico de la corte —continuó—, pero me asaltaron. Me lo robaron todo. Incluso he perdido mi arpa. —Apretó los puños con frustración, para enseguida sonreír débilmente, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Bueno, al menos he tenido suerte; ese golpe debería haberme abierto la cabeza, pero como ves, la tengo muy dura.

Tholl asintió y se levantó para tantear el lugar indicado, donde en efecto había un bulto del tamaño de un huevo bajo el cabello del chico; el golpe decía haber sido muy contundente, pero así y todo, aunque la historia de Mime sonaba perfectamente lógica, algo en ella no parecía cuadrar. No era ningún detalle incongruente, sino más bien una sensación indescifrable de…

Falsedad.

—Te pondré un poco de hielo —propuso el hombre, caminando hacia la puerta de la cabaña donde se habían refugiado—. Eso, por aquí, abunda.

—Gracias —respondió Mime cuando Tholl volvió con un retal de tela lleno de nieve; siseó al sentir el frío aplicado en la magulladura de su nuca—. Así que eres el alcalde. Este no parece un lugar muy animado.

Tholl tomó una mano del chico -sus propios dedos temblaron al hacerlo- y la colocó sobre la improvisada bolsa de hielo, indicándole que la sostuviera. El hecho de recordar lo ocurrido en la aldea, así como el gesto de enredar la melena del joven entre sus dedos y dejar al descubierto su cuello, habían provocado en él estragos de naturaleza muy diferente, y se giró para ocultar su turbación.

—No ha sido un año próspero —explicó simplemente—. Los aldeanos se han debilitado y han ido cayendo uno por uno.

Hubo un largo silencio a su espalda. Un tronco estalló en la chimenea, y después sólo se escuchó el viento afuera hasta que Mime por fin habló; y con unas palabras inesperadas.

—¿Les amabas?

En su voz había un temblor extraño, y Tholl no pudo negarse a responder; aunque no consiguió emitir sonido alguno, asintió con la cabeza. Oyó como Mime se incorporaba y avanzaba hacia él, y luego sintió la presión de la frente del chico contra su espalda y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, arrancándole un ligero jadeo.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti. Yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Tholl se dijo a sí mismo que Mime no era más que un chiquillo que acababa de ver morir a su gente, un niño triste buscando compartir un poco de consuelo, pero su mente y su cuerpo se empeñaban en interpretar aquel gesto suyo como algo más adulto; frente a ello, su mente sintió rechazo; su cuerpo, todo lo contrario.

Todo lo contrario.

Se obligó a deshacerse del abrazo de Mime y se volvió hacia él. Su rostro lo dejó clavado al suelo: su boca se torcía en una sonrisa carente de humor, sus ojos brillaban de triunfo, y Tholl supo que el chico comprendía perfectamente lo ocurrido y que era consciente del poder que tenía sobre él. Pero para su horror, enseguida la expresión del joven reaccionó ante su rechazo, mutando en una máscara de odio y orgullo herido tan grotesca que el antiguo alcalde retrocedió un paso, amilanado. Y entonces, todo pasó.

Tan deprisa como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Mime volvía a ser la misma imagen de la inocencia, un ángel hecho humano; es más, su expresión era tan apenada que el propio Tholl dudó de lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Tu dolor es muy grande —murmuró el joven, en tono compasivo—. Estás de luto, y yo estoy interrumpiendo tu duelo.

Miró hacia el exterior, donde empezaba a desatarse una tormenta.

— Quisiera pasar la noche a cubierto. Si mañana ha amainado y puedes prestarme algo de abrigo, seguiré mi camino.

Tholl asintió débilmente. Sabía que las leyes de la hospitalidad le obligaban a alojar al joven hasta que se recuperase completamente, e incluso escoltarle hasta palacio, ya que él mismo se dirigía hacia allí, pero no fue capaz de respetar las normas de la cortesía. Sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de alejarse de Mime lo antes posible, tanto por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho como por las viscerales reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante él.

—Por supuesto —respondió pues, simplemente.

**\- III -**

Tholl dormía a medias cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el suyo y unas manos apoyadas en sus hombros; sus caderas cobraron vida propia para responder al levísimo movimiento de las otras, y Tholl arqueó el cuello con un gemido ronco. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a la persona que estaba sobre él; era Mime, y el antiguo alcalde supo que nunca había deseado a nadie tanto ni con tanta fiereza como al joven pelirrojo. Lo volteó bruscamente sobre la cama y se tendió encima de él, queriendo borrar la expresión de triunfo pintada en su cara, arrancarle del cuerpo aquella manifiesta seguridad en su belleza, arrebatarle el poder que le confería su aspecto; anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas destruirlo hasta que todo su veneno se convirtiera en pura sumisión. Arremetió contra el cuello y los hombros delicados con dedos de hierro y dientes agresivos, aplastando su cuerpo frágil con todo su peso; pero ante su ataque, Mime se rió en voz baja, entrelazando la risa con exclamaciones ahogadas de dolor que enervaban hasta el infinito a Tholl.

—Así… —murmuró el joven, sibilino—. Más… Sé que esto es lo que deseas, tómame y sé mi esclavo.

Sus palabras se abrieron paso despacio en los entumecidos pensamientos de Tholl hasta clavarse en su cerebro y hacerle entrar en razón de golpe; el antiguo alcalde apartó a Mime con un gesto de asco, como si hubiera encontrado una alimaña en su lecho.

—¿Qué…?

Pero de pronto el joven no estaba allí. Tholl parpadeó, confuso, y poco a poco fue cobrando conciencia de estar recostado en unas pieles frente a la chimenea y de haber estado soñando. En realidad el cuerpo de Mime reposaba sobre la cama que él le había cedido por la noche para que pudiera descansar bien y recuperarse.

Tholl se pasó las manos por la cara, con un suave gemido de confusión. El sueño permanecía vívido en su cabeza, y su cuerpo daba claro testimonio de ello; había sido muy desagradable y visceralmente placentero a un tiempo, y cierta parte de su anatomía exigía llevar la historia hasta el final. El hombre suspiró, resuelto a ignorar aquella demanda, y en ese momento se percató de que los hombros de la figura tendida temblaban, y que del lecho surgía un sonido extraño, como de inhalar aire entrecortadamente.

Mime de Tulkaii lloraba como un chiquillo.

Tholl se acercó al joven, dubitativo, y extendió una mano reconfortante hasta apoyarla en su hombro; no le conocía, no comprendía la fuente de aquella tétrica parte de su personalidad que vislumbrara antes, pero sí era capaz de reconocer el dolor auténtico cuando lo tenía delante, y aquel sin duda lo era.

En contra de lo que preveía, Mime no rechazó el contacto de Tholl, sino que, muy al contrario, se incorporó hasta acurrucarse contra él y lloró largo rato apoyado en su pecho mientras el antiguo alcalde lo cobijaba en un abrazo desmañado y le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, intentando consolarle lo mejor que sabía.

Tholl no supo en qué momento el llanto se convirtió en una sucesión de suspiros lacrimosos, y mucho menos fue consciente del instante en que aparecieron los primeros besos superficiales en los ojos y las mejillas, cada vez más atrevidos hasta que finalmente fueron los labios los que se encontraron, y tras ellos las lenguas, los brazos y los cuerpos en sí. Fue Mime el que guió a Tholl, torpe en aquellas lides, indicándole en cada momento qué debía hacer y cómo tenía que hacerlo. El hombre respondió lo mejor que supo hasta que ambos se vieron entrelazados en una danza cada vez más errática que se desarrollaba en un silencio casi absoluto, roto sólo por las sonoras respiraciones de ambos y algún que otro gemido ocasional entrelazados con el crepitar del fuego y el silbido del viento. Un jadeo ronco de Tholl y poco después el grito ahogado de Mime pusieron fin a la interpretación, acabando ambos ejecutantes cayendo agotados el uno en brazos del otro, los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y las lágrimas del menor todavía brillando en el rostro de ambos.

El sueño les atrapó antes de que pudieran intercambiar una sola palabra. Y quizá fue una suerte, porque ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido nada que decir.

**\- Epílogo -**

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Tholl supo que estaba solo; no escuchaba la respiración de Mime ni sentía su peso liviano sobre su pecho. Hacía frío; la tormenta parecía haber amainado, pero el fuego se había apagado en algún momento de la noche y ahora la habitación parecía desangelada y poco acogedora. Tholl se levantó del lecho revuelto y miró por la ventana; caía una ligera nevada, y el día era gris y húmedo. El antiguo alcalde se sintió triste y extrañamente desorientado; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía nada concreto que hacer, y no sabía muy bien en qué ocuparse ahora que estaba completamente solo y sin obligaciones.

Pero aunque la ausencia de Mime resultaba deprimente, tenía claro que ya no quería ir al palacio de Polaris. No hasta que hubiera comprendido qué había ocurrido a lo largo del día y la noche anteriores; porque no estaba seguro de si al llegar allí y encontrarse con Mime, estaría frente a un aliado o un enemigo.

El joven músico le resultaba profundamente inquietante. Era un misterio que Tholl no estaba seguro de querer resolver. Destemplado, se dirigió a encender el fuego, y constató con sorpresa que había una nota en la repisa de la chimenea; la tomó en la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha atizaba los rescoldos, y dudó si echar el papel a las llamas. Algunas cosas estaban mejor si no se removían más; el fuego -cualquier fuego- tomaba fuerza cuando se lo agitaba.

Negó con la cabeza, reconociendo que esa batalla la tenía perdida de antemano. Sabía que iba a leer la nota y que tarde o temprano sus pies pondrían rumbo al palacio de Polaris; porque tal y como había vaticinado su sueño, la noche anterior, mientras él tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Mime, éste lo hacía de su espíritu. Estaba condenado; y al empezar a leer, comprendió que Mime también lo sabía. Sus palabras ponían sello y lacra al definitivo triunfo del muchacho sobre Tholl.

"_Sé que nos encontraremos de nuevo en el Palacio de Polaris, y cuando eso ocurra, seremos dos desconocidos. _

_Yo habré dejado de ser lo que tú has conocido hoy, las dos partes de mí que has visto: el chiquillo que perdió a sus padres, y el hombre que tomó la vida de quien los había asesinado. Sí, Tholl, ese es la pieza que has estado buscando toda la noche, el detalle que faltaba: he matado, no me arrepiento y no me importa si no es la última vez que lo hago. El asesino de mis padres, intentando salvar su conciencia, me adoptó y me entrenó, y a lo largo de mi vida he aceptado sus enseñanzas esperando sólo el momento de volverlas contra él; sí, me he envenenado en el proceso, pero no me importa, porque ahora que he conseguido mi objetivo, estoy vacío, soy una página en blanco donde dejaré que otros dibujen la imagen que todo el mundo se hace de mí en cuanto me ve: un músico, un ángel. Incluso tú, Tholl. Eso es lo que espera la gente de mí, y eso es lo que tendrán; de manera que no, no me reconocerás cuando por fin vayas a palacio, cosa que, no dudo, harás._

_Y yo tampoco te reconoceré a ti, porque cuando anoche me hiciste tuyo pasando por encima de lo que tus convicciones y tu intuición te indicaban, te perdiste a ti mismo; ayer me tomaste, pero hoy eres tú quien me pertenece a mí. Desde el mismo momento en que yaciste conmigo empezaste a cambiar; si para bien o para mal, el tiempo lo dirá._

Así pues, Tholl, me llevo tu alma. Si quieres recuperarla, ven a por ella al palacio de Polaris.

_Tu alma. Me has hecho un bonito regalo._

_Feliz Navidad a ti también, Tholl._"

La nota cayó entre las llamas. Tholl permaneció largo rato mirando por la ventana, estudiando cómo la nieve al caer iba cubriendo poco a poco las huellas de Mime. Daba igual; conocía perfectamente la ruta hacia palacio.

Ya era el único camino que le interesaba recorrer.

**Alicante, navidad 2008.**


End file.
